


Listen to me

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Emettkaysworld asked for the following... well, they went for the trope of let’s going to make Dianne here think around a quote."Thanks for listening when I wasn't even talking.”





	Listen to me

 

_"Thanks for listening when I wasn't even talking.”_

Regina glanced up from the glass of white wine she had asked for herself, her eyes zeroing on Emma’s profile as the blonde picked up the half-full pint she had practically inhaled ever since Aesop had placed both drinks on the counter in front of them. The blonde’s eyes were fixed on the dark liquid but the shoulder facing Regina was slightly lowered, elbow on the table and long fingers drumming against the wood.

Away from them, the sounds of chatter, laughter and glasses clinking against the tables that were already full surrounded them both. A noise Regina had learnt to consider her own, her blood, one that still jogged her muscle memory on the days she felt overtly tired, the crown too heavy on top of her head. Now, however, the brunette felt the sound as if coming from outside a bubble, one in where both she and Emma were immersed into; untouchable and afar from the people that had welcomed her with open sincere smiles as the merging of the realms settled, the magic toll that had taken on her still present on the way she felt her powers brim, just a second away from breaking through her skin.

Silence stretching, the brunette waited for Emma to elaborate further; not entirely sure if that was what the woman even wanted. Ever since their return Regina had felt a strange pull around the blonde; almost as if even if her body remembered how it was to be around the other woman her brain was painfully aware of the time they had spent separated. Something made by a decision they both had taken in the middle of a forest with a gaping vortex waiting behind Emma, a life very different from the one Regina had wanted for her in that moment, glaring at them both.

And so, as she stared at Emma, the brunette pressed the tips of her fingers against the stem of the glass, fine cracks of purple rising from where her fingers touched the surface of the glass up to the bowl in where they simply dissipated in a barely-there mauve mist.

Green eyes blinking at her in a quick movement, Emma’s cheeks reddened just lightly as she brought the rim of her own glass to her lips, throat bobbing up and down beneath the black turtle neck she wore. One that made Regina think on the last time they had truly shared a drink; over that same spot on the pub, with an impending hell to crash on them all. A memory that also seemed to haunt Emma’s face as the blonde closed her eyes and sighed deeply, the sound of the glass against the counter deafening as Regina remained silent, waiting.

At some other time, she could have even asked Emma what she was referring to, why she was approaching a subject neither of them were good at. Today, however, she didn’t feel brave enough to do it, to confront the young woman. Not when she already knew.

Because she remembered the many many times both she and Emma had glanced at each other, destroying whatever lies they had been trying to sell and simply see through the curtains, dispelling any false sense of bravado they had tried to project time and time again. The question, she thought to herself as she rose the glass, taking a quick sip from it before glancing down, staring at the way Aesop’s gentle lighting fell upon its surface, wasn’t what but when. When that had last happened since she had left. Driven by something that could only be described as loss. The loss of Storybrooke as her home, as the place she thought would be her final destination in a very long journey as the reason for precisely that was the woman that now kept staring at her, remorse glimmering on her green eyes.

And Regina didn’t blame her, she couldn’t, wouldn’t; as much as Emma had been at the epicenter of the reason why she had decided to leave it had ultimately fell on Regina’s shoulders the realization that everything hurt too much.

Which ultimately made her growl inwardly before putting her own glass down, a shower of sparkles following her movements before she turned fully towards the younger woman.

“Emma…” She spoke, her voice far too soft and Emma halted, apparently already decided that she wasn’t going to get an answer either from her former words. Lazy smile spreading, she looked at Regina through half-lidded eyelids and Regina felt her breath getting trapped on her throat, fingers clenching the edge of the counter, muscles aching.  Looking away, the Queen licked her lips, her voice rising again even before she had enough time to curate, to edit, her words. “Always.”

And she saw the sudden change, the way despondent, tired posture morphed into a cockiness gait. One she had missed, one she had thought to having been discarded by a woman that had been forced into a cage made by expectations and decisions that hadn’t been hers on the first place. And yet, after many many years a glimpse of that was back in an instant, like a new skin spreading through Emma’s posture, a conversation on her eyes Regina wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or was something the blonde was having entirely on her own. Until, she of course, stopped, the faint scent of Emma’s power clinging around her, into her.

Humming, the blonde moved closer to her, quietly placing her hand on top of Regina’s, softly easing up the grip on the counter with a well-placed caress, one that made Regina’s body freeze as she bore her eyes onto Emma’s, fire and hunger glimmering there, darkening green and blue, transforming it into a stormy, cloudy grey.

“I’ve realized that it was time to listen too.”

And, with a flourish that only truly surprised Regina herself, Emma launched forward, magic scrapping Regina’s chest and neck as the blonde’s grasped her clothes, a faint whistling didn’t register until Regina closed her eyes, head reeling at the touch of two lips against hers, the even faintest sound of a ring falling to the floor what made her reciprocate, drunk on it.


End file.
